John Banim
| birth_place = Kilkenny, Ireland | death_date = August | death_place = Windgap Cottage, near Kilkenny Ireland | occupation = Writer | nationality = Irish | period = 1820's-1830's | genre = Fiction, Drama, Essays | subject = Irish history, Irish life, Social issues | movement = Romanticism | debut_works = The Celt's Paradise | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = Michael Banim (Abel O'Hara) | influences = Walter Scott | influenced = Gerald Griffin, William Carleton | signature = John Banim Signature.jpg | website = | footnotes = }} John Banim (April 3, 1798 – August 30, 1842), was an Irish poet, novelist, short story writer, dramatist, and essayist, sometimes called the "Scott of Ireland." Life Youth Banim was born in Kilkenny. In his 13th year he entered Kilkenny College and devoted himself specially to drawing and miniature painting. He pursued his artistic education for two years in the schools of the Royal Dublin Society, and afterwards taught drawing in Kilkenny, where he fell in love with one of his pupils. His affection was returned, but the parents of the young lady interfered and removed her from Kilkenny. She pined away and died in two months. Her death made a deep impression on Banim, whose health suffered severely and permanently. Career In 1820 he went to Dublin and settled finally to the work of literature. He published a poem, The Celt's Paradise, and his Damon and Pythias was performed at Covent Garden in 1821. During a short visit to Kilkenny he married, and in 1822 planned in conjunction with his elder brother, Michael (1796–1874), a series of tales illustrative of Irish life, which should be for Ireland what the Waverley Novels were for Scotland; and the influence of his model is distinctly traceable in his writings. He then set out for London, and supported himself by writing for magazines and for the stage, a volume of miscellaneous essays was published anonymously in 1824, called Revelations of the Dead Alive. In April 1825 appeared the first series of Tales of the O'Hara Family, which achieved immediate and decided success. One of the most powerful of them, Crohoore of the Bill Hook, was by Michael Banim. In 1826, a second series was published, containing the Irish novel, The Nowlans. John's health had given way, and the next effort of the "O'Hara family" was almost entirely the production of his brother Michael. The Croppy, a Tale of 1798 (1828) is hardly equal to the earlier tales, though it contains some wonderfully vigorous passages. The Mayor of Windgap, The Ghost Hunter (by Michael Banim), The Denounced (1830) and The Smuggler (1831) followed in quick succession, and were received with considerable favour. Most of these deal with the darker and more painful phases of life, but the feeling shown in his last, Father Connell, is brighter and tenderer. John Banim, meanwhile, had suffered from illness and consequent poverty. In 1829, he went to France, and while he was abroad a movement to relieve his wants was set on foot by the English press, headed by John Sterling in The Times. A sufficient sum was obtained to remove him from any danger of actual want. Another notable work written by Banim is The Boyne Water, a story of Protestant - Catholic relations during the Williamite War. He returned to Ireland in 1835, and settled in Windgap Cottage, a short distance from Kilkenny; and there, a complete invalid, he passed the remainder of his life, dying on 13 August 1842. His strength lies in the delineation of the characters of the Irish lower classes, and the impulses, often misguided and criminal, by which they are influenced, and in this he showed remarkable power. Michael Banim had acquired a considerable fortune which he lost in 1840 through the bankruptcy of a firm with which he had business relations. After this disaster he wrote Father Connell (1842), Clough Fionn (1852), The Town of the Cascades (1862). Michael Banim died at Booterstown. Writing An assessment in the Encyclopædia Britannica Eleventh Edition (1911) reads: :The true place of the Banims in literature is to be estimated from the merits of the O'Hara Tales; their later works, though of considerable ability, are sometimes prolix and are marked by too evident an imitation of the Waverley Novels. The Tales, however, are masterpieces of faithful delineation. The strong passions, the lights and shadows of Irish peasant character, have rarely been so ably and truly depicted. The incidents are striking, sometimes even horrible, and the authors have been accused of straining after melodramatic effect. The lighter, more joyous side of Irish character, which appears so strongly in Samuel Lover, receives little attention from the Banims. Publications Poetry and songs *''The Celt's Paradise, in four duans'' (poem). London: John Warren, 1821. *''Chaunt of the Cholera: Songs for Ireland'' (with Michael Banim). London: J. Cochrane, 1831. Plays *''Damon and Pythias: A play in five acts. London: John Warren, 1821. *''The Sergeant's Wife: A drama in two acts. Boston: W.V. Spencer, 1855. Fiction *''The Anglo-Irish of the Nineteenth Century'' (anonymous). (3 volumes), London: Henry Colburn, 1828. Volume I, Volume II, Volume 3" *''The Croppy: A tale of 1798'' (with Michael Banim). (3 volumes), London: Henry Colburn, 1828. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III. *''The Rival Dreamers'' (with Michael Banim). Gem, 1829. *''The Smuggler: A tale''. (3 volumes), London: H. Colburn & R. Bentley, 1831. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III. *''Father Connell]'' (with Michael Banim). (3 volumes), London: Simms, 1849. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III *''The Ghost-Hunter and his Family'' (with Michael Banim). London & Belfast: Simms & McIntyre, 1852. *''Clough Fion, or The stone of destiny''. New York: D. & J. Sadler, 1869. *''Joe Wilson's Ghost''. London: George Routledge, 1870? *''Works''. D. & J. Sadler, 1865-1869. Tales by the O'Hara family * Tales, First Series. (3 volumes), London: W. Simkin & R. Marshall, 1825. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III. **''Crohoore of the Billhook'' (by Michael Banim). **''The Fetches'' **''John Doe'' (with Michael Banim). London & Belfast: Simms & McIntyre, 1853. * Tales: Second series. (3 volumes), London: Henry Colburn, 1826. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III. **''The Nowlans'' by John Banim. **''Peter of the Castle'' (with Michael Banim). Dublin: James Duffy, 1865. *''The Boyne Water''. (3 volumes), London: W. Simpkin & R. Marshall, 1826. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III. **Dublin: James Duffy, 1865. *''The Denounced, or The Last Baron of Crana].'' (3 volumes), London: H. Colburn & R. Bentley, 1830. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III. *''Canvassing'' (with Michael Banim & Harriet Letitia Martin). Philadelphia: Carey, Lee & Blanchard, 1835. *''The Mayor of Wind-Gap'' (with Michael Banim). New York: Harper, 1835. **''The Mayor of Wind-Gap and Canvassing. Dublin: James Duffy, 1865. *The Bit o' Writin' and other tales'' (stories; with Michael Banim, as "The O'Hara Family"). (2 volumes), Philadelphia: E.L. Carey & A. Hart, 1838. Volume I, Volume II. **(with introduction by Michael Banim). Dublin: James Duffy, 1865According to Michael Banim in his introduction, the two stories The Bit o' Writin and The Hare Hound and the Witch were written by him (Michael Banim) and the rest of the stories were written by John Banim. Non-fiction *''Revelations of the Dead Alive'' (essays, published anonymously). London: W. Simkin & R. Marshall, 1824. Juvenile *''Peep o'Day: Funny stories and nursery rhymes''. Boston: De Wolfe Fiske, 18--? Letters *Patrick Joseph Murray, The Life of John Banim, the Irish Novelist: With extracts from his correspondence, general and literary. New York: D. & J. Sadler, 1869. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Banim, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 30, 2013. See also *List of Irish poets References * Notes External links ;Poems *"Sogarth Aroon" in A Victorian Anthology *John Banim at Poetry Nook (2 poems) *John Banim at PoemHunter (27 poems) *John Banim at AllPoetry (28 poems). ;Books * *Works by John Banim at Internet Archive ;About *John Banim at Library Ireland *John & Michael Banim in the Catholic Encyclopedia *John Banim (1798-1842) at Ricorso *''The Life of John Banim'' by Patrick Joseph Murray, 1857. Category:1798 births Category:1842 deaths Category:19th-century Irish people Category:Irish dramatists and playwrights Category:Irish novelists Category:Irish historical novelists Category:Irish poets Category:Irish essayists Category:Irish short story writers Category:Alumni of Kilkenny College Category:People from Kilkenny (city) Category:Pseudonymous writers Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets